1. Field of the Invention
Implementations relate generally to processing content, and more particularly, to classifying content according to determined criteria.
2. Description of Related Art
Entities, such as corporations, may need to process incoming messages. For example, a corporation may need to process and answer messages from customers. These messages may include topics and may need to be answered according to certain priorities based on these topics to maintain customer satisfaction. For example, a message reporting a service outage may have a higher priority than a message asking about the availability of optional services.
Entities may use customer service representatives to answer incoming messages. Customer service representatives may not be able to identify a topic of an incoming message until the message is operated on by the customer service representative. As a result, customer service representatives have to answer messages on a first come first serve basis or based on another fixed criteria, such as the value of the sender to the entity employing the customer service representative.
Processing messages using a first come first serve basis or based on fixed criteria may be undesirable when messages having a high priority, such as a message reporting a service outage or a lost credit card, are received since these messages may need to be answered out of turn to maintain customer satisfaction.
The types of message processing described above may be inefficient and may require an entity to employ more customer service representatives than would be required if some of the redundant operations could be reduced and/or if customer service representatives could take high priority messages in an order other than a predetermined order.